Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions)
Twelfth Doctor Adventures was a Doctor Who fan series that was made by Crash4563 Productions and aired on YouTube from January 2007 to March 2007 but several more episodes were made and placed into the series and these aired on YouTube in May 2007. The series focused on the protagonist Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor that was played by Stephen Paternoster. Series One to Series Three was all done by Stephen and Series Four to Series Eight is when James Chaplin joined to help Stephen and the cousins then balanced it out together. The Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) takes place after this series and also Eleventh Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) can also be considered part of this series and also it's own continuity. In Words of Stephen Paternoster The Twelfth Doctor Adventures originates from the prototype series me and my cousin James Chaplin were working on back in November and December 2006 that never got anywhere so we decided to call it quits. But in January 2007 I joined YouTube and slowly but surely started to get the Twelfth Doctor Adventures off of the ground and started on my own solo but it took me about at least two or three attempts to get it right and it made it onto YouTube and I filmed the first three seasons on my own but through season three I asked James to help me again and agreed to help me again. Together me and James carried on with the series and filmed it together but how many seasons we did I cannot remember but about 8 seasons are contained within the Twelfth Doctor Adventures itself we did and the episode names I cannot remember either and worse the footage itself no longer exists as my YouTube account got suspended. But it all happened and was real and I'm not lying it's just after all these years it's nice to tell the story. We never scripted anything we just went at it as we filmed the episodes and I directed the first three seasons on my own and with James we together directed the rest of the series and wrote the episodes together. There was a plot we just made it up as we filmed the episodes so as you would watch them all and the entire series there was a beginning a middle and an end but it was poorly done because we were just 11 at the time and poorly written. The series was filmed in one location our area so basically always in my house all the time and also in the nearby woods where we lived. In fact the first three seasons were set all in my house from the end of season three to eight James came in so I finally took the series outside to the woods and to my house and that was it looking back I should of done more but lack of location and also not enough Doctor Who material and lore to use and work with restricted us from doing a lot of things. But I enjoyed making it and look back on it fondly with a lot of nostalgia. I used a Kodak camera to film the first series but this fell down the stairs as I dropped it and it broke the lens so I switched to a Samsung camera and used this for the remainder of the series and when James joined me from series three onwards we carried on using this camera towards the end. '' ''The series officially aired on YouTube from January to March 2007 but after James left I added more episodes in from May 2007. Category:Templates